Magic
The intricate nature of magic baffles many of the brightest minds all around Laitheran, as its miraculous appearance and powerful abilities have inspired many to pursue it. The magic of Laitheran originates from the original Seven Seraphs, godly beings who abruptly appeared on Laitheran. The Seven Seraphs vied for power with each other and brought much destruction onto the world of Laitheran as well as many other Realms at the time. Quickly, the Seven Seraphs seized their own territory and became known as Gods, most of whom who ruled with an iron fist. The battles that followed became known as the Conquests of the Almighty, an event that changed Laitheran forever. However, after a draining battle at the center of Laitheran between all of the Gods, they suddenly became dormant. The Seven Seraphs disappeared, and they left the desolation of Laitheran behind them, along with a new gift to its inhabitants: magic. The Seven Seraphs had abandoned their Magical Rifts all over the world, and eventually, these Rifts began to produce Seraphs of their own, but these Seraphs were much weaker than their godly counterparts and were unable to harness their magical capabilities without assistance. It was discovered that Seraphs had the capability to be bound to the various races of Laitheran (Except the Srigs), and could in-turn, activate their powers. To successfully bind a Seraph, a person must be strong both physically and mentally and has to call on the Seraph in a small ritual. However, the person the Seraph is bound to has complete control over the Seraph's abilities and could call upon them at will. Following a successful binding, a person has access to one of the seven Domains, a set of abilities that relate to one of the Seven Seraphs. A person, as well as a Seraph, has the compacity to learn two Domains, but they first must master their original one to be able to learn a second Domain. The Domains are as follows: the Domain of Being, the Domain of Twilight, the Domain of Transmutation, the Domain of Pestilence, the Domain of Essence, the Domain of Wrath, and the Domain of Conjuration. As a person trains with their Seraph, they can learn more spells that relate to their Domain(s). However, this is a long and strenuous process that can take years. The Laws of Magic The laws of magic are various, and they bind magic and magic users. One such law is the law of touch, a fundamental rule that states a mage's magical influence cannot be cast unless if the mage has direct contact between the object and the caster. As an example, a mage wishing to manipulate blood has to have the victim's blood on them. This rule applies to every Domain and is useful to keep in mind when fighting against a mage of certain Domains. To cast a spell, a mage must have a Seraph bound to them, if not, they will be completely unable to cast any form of magic whatsoever (Unless if they wield a Celestial Arm). Through the use of a Seraph, a mage can successfully tap into their power and cast magic. The spells a wizard can cast is divided into two groups, Caster Type Spells, and Manipulation Type Spells. Caster Type Spells are cast by using the caster's strength and are the easiest spells to cast. These spells are temporary and require energy and concentration to sustain them. Manipulation Type Spells are much more powerful and take more energy and time to cast. These spells are permanent unless influenced by another Manipulation Type Spell. To increase the potency of these spells, a mage can say incantations, words that increase a spell's power during the process of casting it. Incantations aren't required to cast spells, but they greatly enhance the spell. The Seven Domains Overall, there are seven Domains in the world of Laitheran. Each of the Domains have their own unique abilities, powers, feats, etc. and each are used in a plethora of ways. The Domains include the Domain of Being, the manipulation of organic beings, the Domain of Twilight the power to influence shadow, darkness, and light, the Domain of Transmutation, the ability to manipulate inorganic material, the Domain of Pestilence, the power of death, decay, and disease, the Domain of Essence, the manipulation of Laitheran itself, the Domain of Wrath, the power to influence people psychologically, and the Domain of Conjuration, a Domain used to summon creatures from different Realms. Each of these Domains require extreme training and meditation to use, and these Domains even come at a price. Their overuse effects are very taxing and could lead to certain death or immense suffering. In spite of this, hundreds seek to learn the secrets of magic and use it to impact the world around them.